starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Aurebesh
Aurebesh, também conhecidos por poucos como Aurabesh, era um alfabeto usado para representar a língua Básico. O nome vêm da combinação das duas primeiras letras, Aurek e Besh. Nos bastidores A palavra "Aurebesh" é similar à palavra Alfabeto, que é derivado das duas primeiras letras do alfabeto grego (Alfa e Beta). As escritas em Aurebesh que aparecem na trilogia original, na verdade, são totalmente aleatórias e se acredita que a equipe do filme não quis pôr algum texto que significasse alguma coisa. A assimilação das letras para equivalentes da nossa língua foi criado pela primeira vez pelos escritores do West End Games para o Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Esse Aurebesh original é ocasionalmente usado em jogos eletrônicos. Já que as letras nos filmes são aleatórias, o trabalho da West End Games em comparação com as escrituras nos filmes, produzem resultados sem sentido — a maioria das palavras vistas nos filmes aparentemente só consistem de consoantes e algumas letras que aparecem na tela estão ausentes no Aurebesh da West End Games. No lançamento da nova trilogia e na Edição Especial da trilogia original, as inscrições fazem uso do mapeamento da West End Games, podendo ser traduzidas para inglês. *Durante A Ameaça Fantasma, quando Anakin Skywalker está voando num Caça N-1 na Batalha de Naboo, há uma inscrição na tela que diz "Anakin vire esta e volte para casa agora." Esta parece ser a mensagem de R2-D2 para Anakin, pois ocorre um pouco antes da fala de Anakin: "Voltar? Qui-Gon me disse para ficar nesta cabine, e é isso que eu vou fazer." *No lançamento de 2004 de Uma Nova Esperança, as palavras aparecendo no raio trator quando Obi-Wan Kenobi o desativa são Death Star I (Estrela da Morte I), que foram escritos no alfabeto romano nos lançamentos anteriores, e agora estão em Aurebesh. *Em Retorno de Jedi, Aurebesh é visto nos monitores do centro de comando da Segunda Estrela da Morte, quando a nave de Darth Vader está pronta para pousar. *Em Ataque dos Clones, Aurebesh pode ser visto nas paredes de prédios em Coruscant, quando Jango Fett voa para longe após matar Zam Wesell. Uma das paredes pode ser traduzida e se lê "Warren". Aparições *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dear Anakin'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' Fontes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Imperial Entanglements'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Insider 60'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * Links externos *Fonte Aurebesh, uma fonte TrueType para este alfabeto criado por Mike Webb. *Aurabesh Font, outro link para download da fonte com função Preview. Categoria:Escrita